


Perfect Mirror

by hypocretin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocretin/pseuds/hypocretin





	Perfect Mirror

                                                                                      “I have this… person that I know. A friend, I suppose, though it

                                                                            sometimes surprises me to think of him that way."

     

                                                                                       Uncertainty touches Keyleth’s voice as she speaks, and she pauses 

                                                                            only to nod her head in a small movement of gratitude as Patisse 

                                                                            presses a clay mug to her hand. She stares into the steeping drink, and  


                                                                            her brow knits together, confusion twisting her face as bitter herbs might  


                                                                            twist a child’s. “Yet, whenever I find myself hesitating to call him friend—I  


                                                                            feel so shameful! Like I’ve betrayed him, somehow. It—it’s a complicated

                                                                            feeling. He…”

     

                                                                                      Her voice trails, and Patisse, who has listened in relative silence,

                                                                            parts his lips to complete her thought. “He is someone you’d not think to

                                                                            consider a friend, yet you find you respect and care for him, almost

                                                                            despite yourself?”

     

                                                                                       “Yes! Exactly that!” She says, perhaps too loudly in her relief.

                                                                             “Percival is… well, he represents much of what I think of myself as

                                                                             standing against—and sometimes I find him just despicable! Yet, I’ve 

                                                                             been faster to friendship with him than anyone I have known before. Is

                                                                             this—I’ve not had many friends before… is this normal?”

     

                                                                                       “Yes, I should think so,” he says, pausing to seat himself across   


                                                                             from her. “From the sound of it, probably not a soul mate. A twin flame,   


                                                                             rather, I would guess.”

     

                                                                                       “A twin flame?” she repeats with a curious voice. Patisse nods, and  


                                                                             she presses, “what is that?”

     

                                                                                       The elder druid is quiet for a moment, recalling privately how it is  


                                                                             it had once been explained to him. “A soul mate is a perfect companion:  


                                                                             a person with whom you are instinctively synchronous. A twin flame, on  


                                                                             the other hand, is more like a perfect mirror.” 

     

                                                                                       “A mirror?”

     

                                                                                       “That’s right: A reflection of yourself, of your own desires and

                                                                             wishes and needs—but inversed; overturned in such a way that they 

                                                                             might appear at a glance to be your opposite. Relationships with twin

                                                                             flames in any form are frustrating and tumultuous things, to be sure—but  


                                                                             profound, and very full of potential for growth. You should count yourself  


                                                                             lucky to have found one so young. I’m sure you have much to learn from  


                                                                             one-another.”

     

                                                                                       He finishes speaking in such a way that suggests to Keyleth he  


                                                                             will put no further word to the matter, and so despite the way her  


                                                                             mouth reflexively gapes to give voice to questions as they announce  


                                                                             themselves in her mind, she stops herself each time. Instead, she trains  


                                                                             her eye quietly upon the small leaves that dance in her reflection, and  


                                                                             sets upon the task of untangling this strange new knot of thoughts and  


                                                                             ideas she has found at her feet.

 

 

     


End file.
